


The Good, The Bad, And The Naughty

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking Celibacy Vows, M/M, Magic and Sex, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Of course Sebastian finds Hawke attractive but when he suggests to befriend Orsino, he never would have guessed what that would lead to.And also: Apparently Brothers of the Chantry don't need to stay chaste.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Orsino (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Orsino/Sebastian Vael, Male Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Orsino/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	The Good, The Bad, And The Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I didn't sign up for this event but I saw the OT3 pairing and my mind went into overdrive. So, here's a treat, dear YunaBlaze, I hope you like smut because, well, it's very smutty. It got a bit out of control as I wrote it.

* * *

"Brother Sebastian?" The Sister's voice is quiet and a bit too high. She is a novice, her eyes still wide in wonder whenever she comes to the statue of Andraste where Sebastian sits. She looks up to Andraste's face, it seems to glow from the inside with all the candlelight reflecting from her. Sebastian remembers how he stared up to the statue when he first came into the Kirkwall Chantry, how mesmerised and humbled he had been by that holy glow. After having been moored to the statue's head to clean and reapply the reflecting coating, it has lost some of its charms.

Like with most things in Kirkwall, if you look long enough, you start to notice cracks in the shiny veneer. The chantry and its glow are just one of these things.

"Brother Sebastian, I hope I have not disturbed you in your prayers."

"No, I was just lost in thought."

He likes sitting in the chantry after the service when the pews are empty and the great hall has fallen silent. 

"It's, ehm, the Champion of Kirkwall, Serah Hawke!" The young Sister blushes as she points towards the back. In the twilight of the chantry, only his silhouette is visible but Hawke's broad-shouldered frame is unmistakable. 

Sebastian's heart jumps into his throat. It always does, the treacherous thing.

"Thank you," he says and slides out of the pew to walk towards Hawke. With every step closer, his heart begins to beat faster. 

"Sebastian, how are you?" Hawke's smile lights up his face like Andraste's statue. 

Sebastian can't suppress a wistful sigh. Even after years in the chantry, after taking his vows, he can't deny his attraction to Hawke. Admittedly, it's not just Hawke. Many men have him long for the wild days of his younger years sometimes but Hawke is by far the worst threat for his self-restraint. He has never met anybody like him, a mage, but proud and fearless, kind but almost aggressively manly. 

"I am well," Sebastian says and inclines his head, hiding his blushing cheeks. "What brings you here, at this hour?" 

Hawke grins and steps closer, blatantly ignoring any personal space that Sebastian tries to keep around himself. "I want you to meet someone if you have time?"

His voice is deep and hoarse, sinking into Sebastian's mind like a tangible weight. When the scriptures speak of desire demons tempting the sinners, Hawke's voice is what Sebastian hears. 

"I... yes, I have time." He can't quite prevent the hitch in his voice. 

"Come then." Hawke puts his hand on Sebastian's back and gently guides him forward, towards one of the doors leading to the gardens. Sebastian blinks against the sunlight. Hawke's hand never leaves his back and it feels so hot, he expects it to burn through his robes any moment. 

Hawke respects his vows, he said as much, but he either doesn't realize, or he doesn't care how tempting he is just by standing close, or by touching him. He certainly isn't hiding his admiration, he never does.

Hawke's hand applies gentle pressure to lead him to a bench in the garden, occupied by an elf in mage robes. The man stands up and inclines his head in polite greeting. He looks older than Hawke, his hair greyed and his hairline receding, but his eyes sparkle with quick perception. Hawke and him exchange a long look and he smiles openly at Hawke. There's something between them that has Sebastian clamp down on a pinch of jealousy. These two know each other very well.

"This is my good friend Grand Enchanter Orsino," Hawke says. His hand does a friendly wave towards the elf and then to Sebastian. "Grand Enchanter, this is Brother Sebastian."

"A pleasure," the Enchanter says.

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian bows his head. "Enchanter."

"Enchanted I'm sure," Hawke says with a chuckle. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Any special reason why we're here?"

Hawke lets his hand glide down Orsino's arm and then somehow manages to sit down elegantly on the grass. He lies down and closes his eyes against the sun and grins. "I just thought you two should be friends."

Sebastian turns to Orsino, catching a smile on his face. It makes him look younger, despite the tiredness in his eyes. His smile is infectious and Sebastian finds himself laughing quietly at the strange beauty of this moment, out here in the Maker's sunlight. 

***

"How did you know?" Sebastian leans his head against Hawke's chest. The setting sun glimpses through the leaves of the tree Hawke sits against, granting them a bit more warmth for the evening. 

Hawke's shirt has fallen open and he strokes Sebastian's hair, undoing the tie and letting the strands glide through his fingers. "How did I know what?"

"That I would like him? That we could talk easily?"

"That was rather obvious. But I wasn't sure about one thing." Hawke wraps an arm around Sebastian's torso, his hand sneaking into the folds of Sebastian's robe until he finds bare skin, gently stroking his chest.

Sebastian shudders and a gasp leaves his mouth before he can speak. "What were you not sure about?"

Hawke leans forward and presses a kiss against Sebastian's neck. When he speaks, his breath brushes over his skin like a caress. "That you'd find him as hot as I do."

"That was a dirty trick."

"Not dirty."

"But a trick nonetheless." Sebastian turns in Hawke's arm, relishing the touch of his hand sliding over his ribcage. "You said you would never question my vows."

"And I didn't." Hawke's gaze drops to Sebastian's lips and he slides a thumb over them. "And neither did Orsino, am I right?"

"But he made _me_ question them."

"I just thought you guys could talk about Andraste and all the other things I don't know shit about." 

Sebastian can hear the mischievous smile in his voice as he speaks. Of course, Hawke knew exactly what would happen. 

Almost every free minute in the last few weeks, Sebastian has either spent over at the Gallows, at their library, or in the chantry's library, studying scriptures and books. At once or twice a week, Orsino met with him, to discuss the texts and their meanings, either at the Gallows or at the chantry. For hours they sat together, interpreting and referencing, passionately discussing what it all means.

And then it turned into more.

Sebastian began to look forward to their meetings, just for the pleasant company of Orsino, making sure to arrange his schedule to Orsino's less reliable one. As a mage, even as the Grand Enchanter of the Circle, he is still under the sometimes irrational whims of Knight-Commander Stannard. Meeting with Sebastian adds another level of stress to Orsino's life and Sebastian once asked him if they should postpone their meetings until another time when things were less demanding for Orsino.

"My dear Sebastian," Orsino had said, his lively eyes fixed on Sebastian's. "The only thing keeping me sane these days is knowing that I'll see you soon." 

He had taken Sebastian's hand then, squeezing it once, and when he started to pull away again, Sebastian held on. And pulled him closer.

"There he is." Hawke points to the far end of the garden, where Orsino has come through a door in the garden wall, closing it behind him. A barrier wavers around Sebastian and Hawke, hiding them from view and Orsino looks around confused. Hawke snaps his fingers and the barrier falls.

Orsino hurries over to them, a warm smile spreading on his tired face. He halts in front of them and watches with amazement as Hawke raises the barrier again, encasing them in a dome of glittering energy. It's not even difficult for Hawke, his eyes are half-closed as he lazily twists his hand in a pattern and mumbles a few words.

"Impressive," Orsino says. "Nobody can look in from the outside?"

Hawke adds few sparkles with a snap of his fingers. "You didn't see us, did you?" 

Orsino shakes his head. He looks around, unsure where he could sit. 

Hawke holds his arm to the side. "Come here, sweetheart, there's plenty of room here." 

Which is true. There's easily enough room for both Sebastian and Orsino on Hawke's broad chest. Orsino blushes a little as he settles down on the ground between Hawke's widespread legs and leans back against Hawke, pressing against Sebastian at the same time. The sun has set and colours the sky in orange but the sparkles under the barrier emit a warm glow that lets them see and keeps them warm.

"So tell me," Hawke says after a while, his deep voice rumbling through his chest. "What had you so enlighted that you kissed each other?"

Heat rises into Sebastian's cheeks. "It was... it..." he stammers. He doesn't know what Hawke thinks about that. Would he be jealous? Angry?

Orsino's soft finger settles over his trembling lips. "Shhh, lethallin, you did nothing wrong." He slips his fingers under Sebastian's chin and turns his head towards him. "Remember what we talked about."

A chuckle rumbles through Hawke's chest, shaking them like an earthquake. "That I want to hear." His arms, strong and solid, wrap around them. "But first I want to see you two kiss again."

The younger version of Sebastian from so many years back would have been mortified by the embarrassed blush spreading over Sebastian's face. For all he knows, he should be the one who has the most experience with this kind of situation but it's Orsino, who takes control of it. He smiles softly and brushes a kiss on Sebastian's lips. A breath leaves Sebastian like a sigh. Turning fully, pressing Sebastian against the solidness of Hawke's chest, Orsino takes Sebastian's head in his hands and truly kisses him. 

Heat spreads in Sebastian's chest as Orsino devours him, kissing him with soft urgency.

Hawke's hand strokes over Orsino's back and his other hand slides under Sebastian's robe and rubs over his hip bone in soft circles. Orsino unbuttons and unties the robes until Sebastian's chest is bared to him and he moves his kisses down his neck as he caresses the soft hairs on Sebastian's chest. "Go on, tell Hawke what you've learned," he says between kisses.

He kisses a nipple and Sebastian gasps before he can speak. "We studied the chants, the ancient texts of Andraste's time, and their modern interpretations." Hawke's hand is sneaking lower and he has to press his lips together for a moment to suppress a moan. "There... the traditions of the chantry through the ages — oh!" Orsino is sucking on his earlobe and Sebastian gasps again. "It's... there's..."

Hawke's fingertips press into his buttocks, holding him still as Orsino grinds against Sebastian's increasing erection. A chuckle rumbles through Hawke's chest and he presses his lips against Sebastian's temple as he murmurs, "What is it? What have you found?"

Sebastian shudders, his back arching. "Maker's breath." He can't find the words, he can't even think, his whole body is humming with pleasure. "There's... there's nothing in the scriptures that hold a Brother or a Sister to chastity," he gasps out.

A warm, satisfied rumble leaves Hawke's throat. "Is that so?"

He knew that. Of course he did. Sebastian laughs out and closes his eyes as Hawke kisses a trail along Sebastian's jaw. Of course, Hawke wouldn't nag and question him but he would certainly nudge him in a direction and come to his own conclusions with a little bit of help. 'I just thought you two should be friends.' Of course he did. 

Hawke kisses his neck, his hands caressing his sides and Sebastian shudders again. Orsino kisses him and then pulls his hips closer, his erection pressing against Sebastian's through the few layers of thin fabric. Sebastian draws in a shaky breath, the onslaught of sensations threatening to overwhelm him.

Orsino lets go of his lips and slides off his body, settling back on his side in Hawke's half-embrace, his arm resting lightly on Sebastian's stomach. "Too much, lethallin?"

"Yes, sorry." Sebastian draws in a shaky breath as if he just ran up the stairs to Hightown. 

Hawke leans forward and brushes his nose against Orsino's face. "See, this is why we need you, you notice things."

Orsino turns his head and catches Hawke's lips in a quick kiss. "I think," he says, looking at Sebastian, "our young Brother is not quite ready to take the next step in his newfound freedom." 

"You don't have to do anything," Hawke says to Sebastian as he draws gentle circles on his hip. " _We_ don't have to do anything. We can just sit here, in our warm little barrier and wait for the moons to come up."

Sebastian breathes in the earthy scent of Hawke and the more flowery scent from Orsino. It calms his heart but not his arousal. He turns to look at Hawke and then Orsino, both men watching him, and sits up. "I may not be ready for giving in to my desires like that, not yet, but..."

"Yes?" Hawke asks, his eyes darkening.

Sebastian breathes in again. A sheen of sweat breaks out on his forehead as his erection hardens. "I would like to watch."

Hawke's eyes widen. "Andraste's knickers, do you really mean that?"

Orsino sits up, taking Sebastian's hand. "Lethallin, do not feel like you must — "

" — I want to," Sebastian blurts out. "I may not be ready for everything, not yet, but by the Maker's grace, I want to be with both of you. Please."

Several arms wrap around him, holding him tight. He closes his eyes, losing the sense of what body part belongs to whom and where he is in this heated embrace. They hold him until his breath has evened out.

A long sigh flows out of him and with it the tension in his body. He opens his eyes and frees himself from the embrace, sitting back on his heels. "I would like to see you kiss now."

Hawke grins widely but before he can say anything, Orsino is on him like a force, pulling him towards him with a hand on Hawke's neck and kisses him. He presses against Hawke, his slim body moulding to the broad solidness of Hawke. They are both equally hungry, it's visible in the movement of their bodies, in the urgency of their kisses, but it's Orsino who takes the lead.

Orsino presses Hawke down and straddles him, grinding his crotch against Hawke's arousal until he moans loud and unashamed. The sound goes straight to Sebastian's cock. Hawke has closed his eyes, holding onto Orsino's waist, and angles his hip to press closer. Orsino watches him and there is something predatory in his gaze. 

He casts a look to Sebastian and gets up, standing over Hawke with his legs spread. Sebastian is mesmerized by his eyes, shimmering with unworldly power as his hands light up with magic. Orsino slowly turns his gaze back to Hawke. He opens his robes and unties the laces of his loose trousers, lets them drop from his hips, and steps out of them, carelessly pushing them aside with his foot. His cock juts out hard and proud between the soft edges of his robe, tendrils of light dancing from Orsino's hands around it and Sebastian can't stop staring. 

"Show off," Hawke says with a chuckle but he licks his lips as if Orsino is a delicious cake for him.

Orsino smiles. It still looks a bit predatory. He turns his hands and the light bends over to Hawke on the ground, gliding under his billowing shirt. Hawke gasps, his back arching as the light plays over his chest. His hand strains towards the prominent bulge in his trousers and Orsino zaps him with a flash of lightning. 

"Not yet," Orsino says.

Hawke whines. He truly whines! But at the same time, it's obvious that he enjoys himself immensely. Sebastian feels his world tilt, never in a million years would he have guessed that Hawke, manly warrior and powerful mage, would be one who enjoyed being ordered around in a situation like this. 

The tendrils of light shrink back and Orsino steps to the side, letting the light dance in his palms. "Undress yourself." 

Hawke tears at his clothes, staring up at Orsino. He shrugs out of his shirt, letting it scrunch up behind his neck, and then lifts his hips to push down his trousers. He doesn't get up, he never stops looking at Orsino, save for one quick glance to Sebastian as he lies back, fully naked, his cock on display, breathing hard.

Orsino steps back over Hawke and bends his knees to sit down, settling himself on Hawke's crotch. "Put your arms up." He waits for Hawke to follow his orders and then his magic wraps itself like ropes of light around Hawke's wrists. They also seem to have a weight, Hawke's muscles twitch as he experimentally pulls at them and can hardly lift his hands. 

"Shh, let them hold you," Orsino says in a soft sing-song voice and instantly Hawke goes soft, a breath leaving him in one, long sigh.

"He could easily break free," Orsino says to Sebastian. He caresses Hawke's chest, scratching lightly through the thick chest hair. 

Sebastian nods. "I know." He is surprised how hoarse his voice sounds. "I know he's strong."

Orsino picks two fallen leaves from the ground and places them over Hawke's eyes. He waves his hand over them and they glow for a moment. Hawke moves his head to the side, the leaves look unchanged but they stick to his skin now like a blindfold. He smiles, his mouth falling open and his legs spreading under Orsino.

"His magic is incredible," Orsino says, cradling Hawke's chin in his hand and pressing his thumb between his lips. Hawke immediately starts sucking on it, wrapping his lips tight around it. "The most powerful mage I know and I'm Grand Enchanter, there are not many mages more powerful than me." His other hand strokes over Hawke's chest, circling a nipple with his finger. "He could nullify my magic with a single breath if he wanted to."

"He gives himself to you, willingly." Sebastian stares at Hawke, mesmerized by the contrast of rough manliness and soft submission. It touches something deep inside of him, desire pooling in his stomach like liquid fire.

"You can touch him if you want." 

Orsino gives him an encouraging smile. Sebastian runs his fingers over Hawke's sternum, from his throat down to his stomach, and Hawke gasps, a shudder running over his body. 

"Isn't he just delicious like that?" Orsino pulls his thumb out with a pop. Hawke leaves his mouth open, whimpering softly at every touch, every scratch of Orsino's fingernails. Scooting back on Hawke's thighs, Orsino reveals Hawke's hardened length, red and thick. 

Sebastian fights to breathe in enough air as he stares at Hawke's beautiful body. He can't help himself, he has to touch this beautiful cock, trailing his fingertips from the soft folds of Hawke's balls to the glittering tip. He spreads some of the precum around the head, making Hawke moan quietly. At the same time, light dances over Hawke's skin from Orsino's fingers, sizzling and causing the hairs on Sebastian's arm to stand up. Hawke gasps, now urgently panting, his body trembling and his cock swelling even more.

He is a glorious sight and Sebastian groans. Blood rushes to his cock, he can't remember the last time he has been this aroused. He cups his erection with one hand, pressing down with a moan as he almost comes in his trousers. 

Orsino ceases the electric flashes from his hand and rubs soothing circles over Hawke's stomach. He looks at Sebastian. "He isn't allowed to come but you can if you want to. You can come on him, make him feel it."

Hawke flushes deep red at the words and bites his lips. He trembles under Orsino's touch, his hips straining for contact, practically humping the air. 

"And he won't come?" Sebastian asks, already untying the laces on his trousers. 

Orsino scoots further back and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Hawke's cock. Hawke cries out, the magical binds around his hands lighting up as he strains against the hold. "He's very good," Orsino says, watching Hawke proudly. "He'll fight hard until I tell him to come."

Sebastian sits back on his heels and takes himself in hand, just holding himself for the moment. That already feels so depraved but so right, like the Maker intended. He needs a moment to settle himself. "I want..." He clenches his teeth and breathes in deeply. 

Orsino watches him with gentle eyes, putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Tell me, lethallin. What do you want?"

"Will you fuck him?" Sebastian's cock is throbbing from the mere thought of this.

"Oh yes," Orsino says, that predatory smile back on his face. "I'll fuck him."

"I want to watch and come on him when you come." 

"Excellent," Orsino says and pushes Hawke's legs apart to kneel between them. He places his hands behind Hawke's knees and spreads them, pushing forward, folding Hawke in half. He takes his discarded trousers and shoves them under Hawke's behind. Keeping his hands on Hawke's thighs, he leans forward and licks slowly up Hawke's cock.

Hawke cries out, pressing his head into the ground as he tries to move his hips but with Orsino pushing his legs against his torso, he is trapped. Sebastian lays his hand on Hawke's chest and rubs his other up over his stretched throat. Hawke's pulse beats against his palm, strong and fast and the muscles in his stretched arms twitch with every touch. Sebastian leans down, kissing that pulse point, and then trails his lips up to Hawke's jaw. 

Unseeing, his eyes moving under the leaves, Hawke strains towards him, trying to find some contact for his lips. Sebastian closes the distance, pressing his lips to Hawke's, and kisses him. Hawke kisses him back with an urgency as if he is starved.

And maybe he is? Maybe this is what Hawke needs: touch, skin contact, and kisses. Sebastian lies down next to him, putting one hand behind Hawke's knee to hold his leg back for Orsino, his other arm sliding under Hawke's neck. He presses himself against his side, holding him in this strange embrace, and rubs his hard cock against Hawke's hip. 

"Hold him open for me, thank you," Orsino says and mumbles a spell under his breath. His hand glows and then glitters with grease. He holds it up for Sebastian to see. "May I touch you? Spread some of it on you for comfort?"

"Yes, please." He is far past any embarrassment by now and sighs happily when Orsino wraps his hand around his cock and gently spreads grease over it. 

"Are you still alright with this?" Orsino asks as he takes his hand away. It glows once more and more grease appears on his fingers. 

"Yes." Sebastian looks to Hawke and leans over to nuzzle his throat. "This is perfect." He presses his erection harder against Hawke's side and slowly pumps his hips, revelling in the feeling of his greased cock sliding against Hawke's skin. 

"I'll prepare him now," Orsino says. "Listen to the sounds he makes, he's wonderful."

Sebastian can't see what Orsino does but Hawke's reactions tell him everything. He gasps and whines with every move of Orsino's hand, soft sounds that almost sound like pleading. His cock is dripping and twitching and at last, Orsino seems to have found his prostate because he howls, loud and unashamed as his whole body tenses.

"There, now you're ready to take me." Orsino removes his hand. It lights up again, the grease disappearing and lightning crackling over his fingertips again. He places his hand on Hawke's stomach, the light flashing in an arc onto Hawke's nipples and as Hawke cries out, Orsino pushes in. Hawke moans, screams, and Orsino keeps thrusting, electricity arcing from his fingers until his hips are flush with Hawke's behind.

Orsino holds himself still, his eyes squeezed shut, his glowing hand pressing into Hawke's waist. "Oh, love," he groans, "you feel so good, so good!" He breathes in and then starts moving, slowly thrusting. Every bit of movement causes Hawke to moan, pulling at his binds, angling his hips to take Orsino deeper. Sebastian pulls himself closer, matching the movement of his hips to Orsino's thrusts.

"I won't last long," Orsino says through clenched teeth. "He feels incredible." He puts Hawke's legs over his shoulders, freeing Sebastian's hand, and leans over Hawke to thrust harder. Hawke's moans constantly now, a desperate whine mixing into the sounds he makes. Sebastian touches himself, his eyes fixed on Hawke's face and the blissful desperation in his expression. 

"Hawke," Sebastian asks, "are you alright?"

"Yes," Hawke whispers hoarsely, the first actual word he says since they started. "Kiss me? Please?"

Sebastian moves up to Hawke's face, gliding and pressing against Hawke's body, and kisses him. He rubs himself, he cannot _not_ touch his cock as he devours Hawke's mouth and feels Orsino thrusting. Hawke moans into his mouth, opening for Sebastian's probing tongue. 

But after a few more thrusts from Orsino, Hawke's moans turn into whines, his body tensing as he fights against his ecstasy.

Sebastian sucks on Hawke's lip once more and turns to Orsino. "It's too much, he can't hold back any longer." Not that Sebastian fares any better, he doesn't dare to move his hand anymore for fear of spilling immediately.

"I know." Orsino fixes Sebastian with a burning gaze. "Will you come for us, Sebastian?"

Heat rushes over Sebastian's body. Instead of an answer, Sebastian presses himself against Hawke again, breathing in his scent, and rubs his cock. Pressure builds up in him like a storm and he chases it with another tug, looking Orsino in the eyes, and then his mind goes white as he spills over Hawke's stomach. 

Orsino groans, thrusting hard into Hawke, pressing his weight against Hawke's thighs. He throws his head back as his thrusts become erratic and blindly grabs Hawke's cock. "Come for us, Hawke." He thrusts one more time as he tugs on Hawke's cock and cries out. Magic pulses around him, snowflakes manifesting in a sphere around him.

Hawke tenses like a spring and yells as he comes, his magic punching through the air, scattering Orsino's snowflakes. The combined effects of magic wash over Sebastian, making him shudder again. 

Orsino leans on Hawke's legs, panting until his breathing slows down. With a wave of his hand, he removes the magical binds around Hawke's wrists. Hawke lowers his arms, wincing as he stretches his shoulders, and places one arm on Sebastian's back, his large hand warming him. He holds the other arm open until Orsino has crawled over his body and lies down on his other side so that Hawke can hold them both in his arms. 

For a while, nothing but their breathing can be heard as they hold each other tight. Orsino moves his arm over Hawke's chest and takes Sebastian's hand, rubbing soft circles into the skin between his thumb and fingers. 

"How do you feel?" Orsino asks Sebastian. 

Sebastian's mind feels sluggish, he can't put words to his state of utter bliss and relaxation. "I feel good." It sounds as if he's drunk, his words slurring.

"We asked a lot of you today, Brother." 

Hawke chuckles, making Orsino's and Sebastian's heads bounce. "I think he enjoyed himself."

"And you?" Orsino asks.

Hawke kisses Orsino's forehead. "You know I did."

***

"Has something happened in the gardens, Brother Sebastian?"

Sebastian stares at the young Sister, desperately trying to find out what could have given him away. "What?"

"You look so relaxed, you're practically glowing." The young Sister looks him up and down and blushes. "As if you were touched by the Maker himself."

"Something like that," Sebastian says and slowly breathes out, stretching his back. "I guess being out in the garden taught me the beauty of the Maker's creation and how lucky we are to participate in it every day."

"Yes," the sister says, her cheeks turning a deep red. "We are fortunate, indeed." With that she bows and rushes away, her fists clenched at her sides.

A chuckle comes from behind him. Hawke grins at him and steps closer. "How dare you flirt with the young Sister like that."

"I did not!"

No?" Hawke laughs again and leans over Sebastian's shoulder, speaking warm and low into his ear. "You're oozing of sexy afterglow and talk about the beauty of the Maker's creation? You naughty man, you. She'll be having dirty dreams about you from now on."

Sebastian groans and hides his blush in his hands. "This is all your fault."

"Never," Hawke says, his grin getting even wider. "Let me know when your next meeting with Orsino is, I'm looking forward to your... teachings." He bows his head in a respectful greeting, winks at Sebastian, and then leaves, greeting the Sisters and Mothers on his way out.

Sebastian watches him go and hides a laugh under his hand. They don't know who Hawke really is. Or Orsino. Or Sebastian himself. And for the first time since he came to this Chantry, the golden shine of Andraste's statue feels justified. 


End file.
